


Stay

by heyheylove



Series: Shes Out of Her Time [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Immortality, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Blake asks Yang how she can travel





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This probably takes place between Clues to You and Gifts from God.
> 
> Also none of my stuff is Beta read so all mistakes are my own and sorry that its a mess.

“How do you do it?” Blake whispered into the night. It had been hours since the two had wished their good-nights but neither had fallen asleep.

“Do what?” Yang whispered back, turning her head to Blake, trying to see her through the darkness. Blake shuffled in the dark and Yang assumed that she was mimicking her position.

“Travel,” Blake answered. 

Yang remained silent for a moment before taking a sharp breath followed by a heavy sigh.

“My mom was a very complicated person. She wasn't around much when I was a kid, always off on some mission or another. One day, she just didn't come back.” Yang paused and looked back up the barely visible ceiling. “My dad doesn't like to talk about her, but when I turned 15 I started feeling… weird.” She furrowed her eyebrows and took another deep breath. “I started repeating minutes, sometimes hours. I was so scared and confused, I didn't know what was happening. I didn't tell my dad about it until entire days started repeating.” Yang sighed again. “My mom didn't tell him that this… thing gets passed down the women in her family. He didn't know that I would be able to travel too.”

She let silence fill the room. Only a minute passed before she felt a soft hand cover her own. Yang let out a breath and felt the sting of tears trying to form. 

“My mom could only travel a few years at a time. At Least that's what she told my dad. She could only do it twice a month before it became risky, unpredictable. But me? I don't have a limit. Not one that I've found, anyways.”

Blake tightened her hold on Yang's hand and Yang turned to look at her again. The was a strange look on her face, but she couldn't make it out in the dark.

“How many times have we met for the first time?” Blake whispered.

“36,” Yang whispered back, trying to hide the shame from her voice. Blake knew that the first time she remembers meeting Yang was not actually the first time they met, but Yang always avoided talking about their past meetings. 

Blake nodded and looked deep in thought, not meeting Yangs eyes for a few minutes.

“What are you looking for?” She eventually asks.

Yang was taken back by the question, staring wide-eyed at Blake in the dark trying desperately to decipher the look in her eyes. She looked away before she finally answers the girl next to her.

“For a while, I tried to find my mom. Then I decided to try and use my power for good- joined every war that I could and fought alongside the good guys. Then,” Yang finally looked back at Blake, who was staring expectantly at her. “Then I found you. And now, I guess I'm just traveling because I don’t know what else to do.”

Blake took a sharp breath in and tightened her hold on Yang's hand again. “Stay.” She said before she could stop herself. Yang opened her mouth to argue but Blake sat up and kneeled next to her, still holding on tightly to her hand. “Not forever, just for a little longer.” She paused and looked at their clasped hands and Yang could make out a sad expression filling her features. “Just…. Stay with me. Please.” She begged in a small voice that made Yang's heartache.

“Okay,” Yang told her, bringing her free hand up to Blakes cheek to make Blake look at her. “I'll stay for a little while longer,” Yang reassured her with a nod and Blake leaned into the hand resting on her cheek. She pulled away and let go of Yang's hand so she could lay back down, this time settling into Yang side with an arm thrown over her middle and her head on Yang's shoulder. Yang hesitates before placing a soft kiss on Blake's cat ear and closing her eyes.

A few minutes passed and Yang thought that Blake might have finally fallen asleep, but then Blake spoke again.

“I feel safe with you.” She admitted softly.

Yang's chest tightened and her mind was running a mile a minute. Before she could calm down enough to think of a response Blake nestled closer and whispered ‘goodnight’ into Yang's skin.

“Goodnight,” Yang whispered back.

\--- 

Yang woke up with her face just inches from Blake's. She looked at Blake's perfect skin, the way her eyebrows were ever so slightly pulled together and how one of her cat ears twitched. Yang could remember what she had dreamed about, but she decided that waking up next to Blake was much better than any dream she could ever have.

After a few minutes, Yang felt like she was being super creepy so she brought her hand up to Blakes cheek and lightly rested it there. “Wakey, wakey, sleepy head.” 

Blake groaned. “Five more minutes,” She mumbled.

Yang laughed softly and sat up. She stretched before she reached back to tie her messy hair into a loose ponytail. 

“Are you actually going to stay?” Blake asked, her voice hopeful and still full of sleep.

Yang looked back at her with a smile. “Of course. Now get up, we need to get breakfast.” Yang turned back and stood, stripping off her shirt as she did. She walked over to her bag and dug through it before she found a shirt she was happy with. Before she could put in on she heard Blake get up and walk behind her. 

Blake put her hands on Yang's hips and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. Yang let out a shaky breath. “Blake,” She warned.

“Yeah,” Blake sighed and rested her forehead against the same shoulder she had just kissed. “I know.” She took a deep breath before pulling away completely. Yang squeezed her eyes shut and relaxed the fists that had balled up the shirt she was holding. It was dangerous to be in any kind of relationship, it would never work out. They never talked about it, but they both knew it. Yang willed herself to calm down, ignoring the stinging in her eyes and the tightness in her throat. She put on the shirt and kept telling herself the same thing she's been saying since she realized she had feelings for Blake. I would never work. Not for long, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry that it took so long for me to update this series. I won't give you an excuse because I don't have one. Love y'all bunches! Let me know if theres anything you want to see come out of this series.
> 
> I made a [Tumblr](https://chaoticroosterao3.tumblr.com/) for my writing! Check it out for updates on when I post new fics or update old ones. You can also send me promps and suggestions!


End file.
